


Love Stinks

by Writer75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gross, Poop Monster, Scary, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75
Summary: Your true feelings are revealed after an explosive hunt for the most vile creature





	Love Stinks

“A poop monster? Is that a real thing?” As you stood in the sewers of Raleigh, North Carolina with the Winchesters and Castiel...you got your answer. Two city employees were found dead there, bringing you and the boys to town. The spell you formulated and brought to destroy it didn't work. Shit. Literally.

“This thing feeds on literal shit and grows. That is what it does. How the hell do we kill it? What else you got Y/N!” Standing there in your in hazmat suit you raked your brain to answer Dean. 

Deep in thought, you didn’t even notice the brown sludgy tendril that shot from the wretched smelling blobby mass, wrapping around your foot. Within seconds you felt your body go airborne, landing on a surface that felt exactly as it smelled….but your problem was far from over. You began to sink and fast. 

“Y/N! Y/N! Son of a bitch!”  
“Dean!” was all you could get out in response.

You continued to kick, moving your arms in an attempt to swim, but you were only sinking faster. You laid your head back, taking as many gulps of air before you were completely submerged. Your hazmat suit began to fill with the foul goo. All you could do now was…

BOOM! 

You awoke to see Sam, Dean, and Castiel standing over you. Their turned up faces were the perfect reflection of how you felt.  
“Y/N! Are you ok?” Sam said crouching next to you. You began to laugh as you sat up a bit and noticed the state you were in,  
“I feel so funky.” you answered through a smile.  
Dean laughed.  
“Ghostbusters reference...awesome.” 

Nobody wanted to help you up...could you blame them? Dean and Sam took turns telling you how they defeated it. It was Dean's zippo...and a little angel power that saved the day.  
More importantly, they literally got to light a fart, causing the explosion that expelled you from the living feces’ gullet. You made sure they knew how truly appreciative you were of their heroic actions...along with the same appreciation for the fart noises they made. 

The truth was all you could think about was getting back to the motel for a power scrub shower as you walked with them back to the car. The sloshy sounds and squishiness within your shoes made you involuntarily gag with almost every step.

“Woh. You are not getting into Baby like that.” Dean said.  
“Seriously Dean? What do you want her to do? She was just swallowed by a poop monster tonight...we can't make her walk.” Sam pleaded.  
“Sam, it is ok. I wouldn't want me in the car either...that thing already smells like ass.”  
Dean whipped around in a defensive manner and glared at you,  
“You're goddamn right she smells like ass, my ass, and my ass smells fantastic.” Dean declared as Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Seriously, I will be fine. I will meet you back at the motel.”  
Taking a few steps in Dean’s direction without him noticing, you stripped off the hazmat suit, letting the retained amount of excrement that had built up in your suit splash all over his boots.  
“What the hell Y/N? You did that on purpose!”  
You gave him a wink as you removed your shoes, and all of your clothes except your sports bra and underwear and looked over at Cas.  
“Can I get a ride?” With a simple touch you were standing in the motel room bathroom with him.

“I need to wash my hand.” He grumbled  
“I need to wash my everything my friend.” you giggled.

You flipped on the shower, and removed the tiny bit of clothing that remained, when you noticed him catching a glimpse of you in the mirror. Even covered excrement? Really? Weird. You couldn't help but smile and let out a tiny giggle. You hopped into the steamy hot water. Looking down at your body; you didn't even know where to start. Planning your first move, you became distracted by his silhouette through the curtain, pacing around in the limited space. 

“Castiel...what's going on? “  
Silence. Sigh. Just as you were about to harangue him again.  
“Y/N. I heard you. You prayed to me tonight when that thing... swallowed you...I didn't know that was how you truly felt about me, or how you felt about that night. 

Even under the hot water you felt your body flush hotter, as you remembered your first encounter with the angel months ago. You had tried so hard to believe it was just a whisky induced lapse of judgment, or a one night stand, but it was much more. His touch, his taste, the way he felt buried deep inside you. 

That's when the shower curtain opened, startling you from your thoughts. Cas had removed all of his clothes and climbed in.  
“Someone once told me that love is unconditional. I guess that includes if someone is swallowed by a creature made of human waste, let me help.” 

Did he just say love? Still embarrassed by your current physical condition but yearning to be close to him, you reluctantly nodded in agreement.His strong fingers worked through your hair with shampoo, as you continued to scrub at every inch of your skin. As you laid your head back into the shower stream, you felt him press against you, as his soapy hands made their way down, his fingers lingering in your most sensitive of areas. You leaned in to kiss him. His mouth enveloped yours, his tongue hungrily moving against yours.

“Let me get your back.” he whispered against your lips.  
He turned you to face away from him, pulling you closer against his engorged shaft as his hand traveled across your breast and found its way to your core, circling your swollen bud.  
“Cas….”

Just before he pushed you over the edge, you suddenly found yourself clean, and laying in the motel bed with Castiel kneeling between your legs. His mouth dropped down, licking your drenched folds before pushing your knees to your chest.Without a word, he entered you fully with one thrust. Each stroke following was stronger than the last. Your impending orgasm milking him with every stroke. 

“Come with me now, please Castiel!”  
He called out your name as he obliged your demand, filling with his warm seed as you both rode out your orgasms together, before collapsing into his arms.

Kissing his bare chest, before reaching up to kiss his full supple lips, you grinned.

“What?” He asked inquisitively.  
“So let me get this straight. You could have just cleaned me up at the site, but instead you let me just stand there, covered in poop, strip off all my clothes in front of the boys, denied a ride like some psychotic drifter…why didn't you just clean me up there….why…. ” your words tapered off as you noticed the corner of his lip turned up, giving the angel the appearance of having a devilish grin before answering you,  
“I guess I should have...you’re right...Hm. Didn’t think of that.”  
“You are a terrible liar Castiel. Terrible.”

You closed your eyes as you nestled against the angel who loved you. You had already lived a monster nightmare tonight, time for some sweet dreams.


End file.
